Du rouge, ma chérie !
by Panique Adhesive
Summary: Maintenant que l'Humain est passé à l'action, il est grand temps de donner un bon coup de peinture à ce cher Mettaton!


Me revoilà après plus de 10 millénaires ! _(ça vous file un de ces torticolis ! )_

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF du 3 août 2019, avec pour objectif d'écrire en une heure sur le thème « Chéri ». Je vous invite à vous rendre sur le FOF ou à me MP pour plus d'informations au sujet de cet événement mensuel fort sympathique !

* * *

**Du rouge, ma chérie !**

A chaque mise à jour, c'était la même chose. Sa réalité se devait d'être tordue l'espace de quelques réglages, d'une petite amélioration… ou d'une entière reconception. Durant ces moments aussi inégaux en temps qu'en justice (lui semblait-il), l'identité de Mettaton, privé d'acier et de réalité physique, flottait quelque part entre fers à souder et tournevis, et les murs tapissés de posters de manga du laboratoire d'Alphys. Pendant ces instants qui lui semblaient si cruel, le présentateur télévisé, des plus mortels sous tous les angles, ne devait plus se résumer qu'en la petite personne fantômatique qu'est Happstablook, à son plus grand désarroi.

Et pourtant, outre quelques jérémiades quant à « l'horreur de devoir subir une telle apparence si peu palpable », Happstablook se faisait bien calme et silencieux. Force était de constater que l'Underground tout entier ne l'avait pas vu venir, Mettaton le premier, et que celui-ci ne devait son salut qu'à sa nature originelle de fantôme. Ce qui avait poussé l'Humain, jusqu'ici si sage et compréhensif, à passer à l'action, dépassait l'entendement des monstres. La Peur, proposaient certains. La Folie, déploraient d'autres. La Jalousie, affirmait Happstablook.

Toujours était-il qu'avant de disparaître on ne sait où, l'Humain avait salement amoché l'armure d'acier et les circuits qui constituaient l'intégrité physique du présentateur favori des monstres. Or, pas de corps, pas de Mettaton. Et ainsi, adieu show-business (et accessoirement, force armée supplémentaire prête à stopper l'Humain).

Aussi, pendant ce laps de temps terrifiant que représentait la traque de l'Humain et la mise en sécurité des monstres résidant dans le secteur, Alphys s'était mise en tête de préparer un nouveau corps « amélioré » pour Happstablook, le genre vaguement inspiré du savoir-faire et de la technologie de pointe décrits dans les derniers animés qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber entre les griffes du dinosaure jaune en blouse blanche. En d'autres termes, ce serait un androïde, alliant la chair et l'électronique, sous une couche d'acier.

Une véritable créature de Frankenstein en somme. Mais pourtant, une sorte de pas supplémentaire vers l'humanité pour Happstablook, qui n'en revêtirait pas encore la peau, mais presque. Extrêmement satisfait par cette perspective, Happstablook mit un point d'honneur à féliciter Alphys pour cette idée généreuse – et surtout mit tout en œuvre pour que la fatidique question ne remonte pas jusqu'à sa cervelle spectrale : où diable Alphys avait-elle récupéré de la chair humaine ?

La véritable chose qui le terrifiait résidait dans l'observation des gestes passionnés d'Alphys, tandis qu'elle traitait, associait et connectait la masse de matière inerte qui s'étalait sur son bureau. A chaque geste de délicatesse intense de la part de Alphys, Happstablook devait réprimer une onde de… de quoi ? de dégoût ? d'inquiétude ? de vertige à l'idée que cet amas de rouages et de chair allait devenir… lui ? L'idée avait de quoi rebuter un peu ce petit être qui ne s'était pas attendu à devoir vivre plus d'une fois les affres de la transition.

Heureusement, le génie d'Alphys n'avait d'égal que cette empathie surdéveloppée, qui bien que lui jouant parfois des tours, lui permettait de concevoir la gêne du fantôme tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aura jamais à expérimenter une telle situation. Faisant mine d'avoir terminé de connecter nerfs et câble électrique, elle s'accorda une « pause » en demandant à Happstablook, sur un ton faussement nonchalant :

-Et p… p… pour la couleur, tu pré… préfères quoi ?

Alphys aligna d'un geste de la patte les différentes bombes de peintures sur son bureau. Les petites vagues que produisait le corps vaporeux d'Happstablook se rapprochèrent des flacons, curieuses.

-Hmmmm… voilà qui est plutôt seyant… Non ! Surtout pas ! s'exclama Happstablook tandis qu'Alphys approchait sa patte d'une bombe de rose fuchsia.

-P…Pourquoi ?

-On ne part pas en guerre avec du rose sur le dos, voyons, touuuut leeee moooonde sait ça !

Happstablook s'autorisa une pause dramatique :

-En plus le fuchsia me grossit.

L'intensité du blasement présent dans le regard qu'Alphys adressa au petit fantôme rosâtre fut telle que déstabilisé, ce dernier s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est une couleur sauvage ! La couleur de la vengeance ! Du drame ! De l'extase ! De la passion ! Bref, le rouge d'une courbe d'audimat au garde à vous !

-Et d…d….donc ?

Les yeux du fantôme brillèrent de milles feux.

-Cherry red, darling !


End file.
